DE 43 26 855 A1 discloses a mixing device for continuous webs, having a former and two guide paths, on each of which a cut partial web is conducted. One of the partial webs is provided with glue along its path and is subsequently glued together with the second partial web. In another embodiment, two continuous webs run over two formers. One of the continuous webs is stapled by a stapler and the other continuous web is glued in its path before they are both combined in a main continuous web.
A mixing device for continuous webs with at least one former is known from DE 43 44 362 A1. The continuous web leaving the former can be selectively conducted around one or the other side of a further former located underneath.